


大法师与小骑士

by Amir_404



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amir_404/pseuds/Amir_404
Summary: 亚瑟的眼珠转了转，他似乎明白了什么：“你很崇拜那个亚瑟王对不对？正如我崇拜梅林法师一样。”梅林缓过神来，点点头。“我可以喜欢梅林法师少一点……”亚瑟抿了抿唇，转过脸面向另外一边，“我是说，你也没有那么差劲。”梅林笑了笑，俯下身吻了他的额头：“那我也喜欢你多一点。”





	大法师与小骑士

梅林拄着拐杖一步一步地往前走着，在这一百年的孤独时光里，他用双脚走遍了大不列颠的每一寸土地。衰老咒使他的身体不如年轻时候敏捷，走路慢吞吞的，但他喜欢这样。好像走得慢一点，时光就可以流逝得快一些，等待也不那么难熬。

孩子们在巷口嬉闹，其中一个被其余同龄人簇拥在中间，在大声讲着什么故事。今天的天气可真好，阳光落在身上带来了温暖的热度。这样的晴天，大概只比他许多年前刚到卡美洛的第一天差一点点。

中间那孩子的一头金发在阳光下耀眼得很，引得梅林多看了两眼，忍不住凝神去听他说话。

“我爷爷曾经和梅林法师见过一面！他告诉我，梅林法师有着乱糟糟的白头发和白胡子，穿着打了补丁的红色长袍……”

梅林低下头看了看自己的打扮，和那孩子描述的一般无二。在这种情形下，转身走掉兴许是个好主意。但那孩子实在是太像他记忆中的一个人了，骄傲的神态，仿佛藏了星辰的蓝眼睛，笑起来时唇角的弧度……只除了一点，那个人说“梅林”两个字时，会拖着长音刻意带上滑稽的腔调。

趁着没人注意到自己，梅林解除了衰老咒。

“像梅林法师这样伟大的人，都是很谦恭的！外表越是朴素平凡，越是有着大智慧……”

梅林隐约听到有马蹄声和车轮声。

“虽然我没有魔法，但是我的剑法很好，我长大以后一定会成为一名骑士，像梅林法师一样厉害……”

一辆马车从另一条巷子里疾驰而出，车夫似乎没料到这里会有人，一边大喊着“让开”，一边急忙扯紧缰绳想要把马拉停。其他孩子勉强还能躲开，中间那个孩子却是背对着马车驶来的方向，有点反应不及。

梅林眼中金光一闪，枣红马高高扬起的前蹄停止在空中，他飞扑过去一把抱住那孩子，翻滚落地到道路一侧。

在他暂停时间之前，他似乎听到有个孩子喊了句“亚瑟小心”。

梅林想，大概是他听错了吧。就算他没有听错，亚瑟也是一个很常见的名字。恰好碰上一个金发的小孩叫作亚瑟，有什么好奇怪的呢？

梅林眸子里的金色恢复成湖蓝，时间继续往下流逝。马车又往前蹿了几米，终于停住。马车夫紧张地跳下车，目光从孩子们身上一一扫过，见没有人受伤，总算松了口气。

他心有余悸地抚了抚胸口：“以后别在街道中间玩。”

梅林从地上站起来：“以后别把车赶得这么快。”

车夫尴尬地笑了笑，连声道歉。

金发孩子拍了拍自己身上的灰，仰头注视着梅林——尽管由于身高问题他不得不这么做，但他摆出了一副小大人的模样，好使自己的气势不落于人下：“你叫什么名字？”

“梅林。”梅林盯着那双蓝眼睛，这两个字不自觉就从唇间溜了出来。

不，他不应该说他叫梅林的。说叫艾米瑞斯也好，随便扯个什么名字也好，不回答也好……毕竟这个金发男孩是知道梅林的，不是吗？

幸好，金发男孩并没有把他和那个大法师联系成同一个人。

“Mer-lin-？”男孩上下打量他，拖长了腔调重复了一遍。

Mer-lin-

这个熟悉的叫法令梅林呼吸一窒。

“这是你真实的名字吗？还是说你是大法师梅林的追捧者？看你这身破破烂烂的红袍，我更倾向于后者。”

“叫我梅林，”梅林缓缓蹲下身，动作轻柔得像是怕惊扰了什么，既期待又不敢置信地靠近对方，“就好。”

男孩说：“我是亚瑟……”

他说到一半就顿住了，因为眼前的男人突然红了眼眶。

“亚瑟。”梅林喃喃念出他的名字。张口，舌尖轻抬，将尾音慢慢推出去，气流温柔地划过口腔。他悄悄地在心里说，我终于等到你了。

“我应该对你刚才的行为表示感谢，”亚瑟说，“你有什么想要的吗？”

“我想要做你的仆人。”

梅林冲他露出一个笑来，眼睛弯起月牙般的弧度，泪水就顺着眼角滑落下去了。

小小的亚瑟觉得自己的心脏就像一块海绵，浸了梅林的泪水后变得又酸又涨。他用软乎乎的手心胡乱地去抹对方的眼睛，动作一点也不温柔，还嫌弃地拱了拱鼻子：“你简直像个女孩。”

末了，他把自己手心的湿润都蹭到对方的袍子上：“我的仆人可不是那么好当的，你要给我做香草烤鸡，打磨我的剑，抛光我的铠甲，整理我的房间……”

“遵命。”梅林答道，带着唇角的微笑和眼底的泪光。

亚瑟想，他可真是个怪人，这到底是在哭还是在笑呢？

 

 

 

“太阳晒屁股啦！”

窗帘哗啦一声被拉开，明晃晃的日光倾泻而入。床上的人不满地翻过身背对着窗户，用被子把自己裹得紧紧的，只露出一颗金灿灿的小脑袋。

那个人才不肯放过他，又去扯他的被子。小小的亚瑟攥紧被角做着困兽之斗，但他哪里是梅林的对手，带着他体温的暖烘烘的被子很快就被对方抢走了。

“你不能这样对待你的主人！”亚瑟控诉道。

“我能，并且我打算一直都这么做。”梅林把被子丢到一旁的椅子上，从衣柜里找出衣服，见小家伙还倒在床上，他腾出一只手把对方拽下了床。

“抬手。”梅林命令道，熟练地替他穿上罩袍和锁子甲，绑好护腕，系上披风。

亚瑟惊讶地看着他的动作：“你这些都是从哪里学来的？”

梅林道：“我这是皇家服务水准。”

“皇家服务水准？”亚瑟全当他在吹牛，“哪家王子会傻帽到用你这么差劲的仆人？”

梅林笑着冲他耸了耸肩：“正如你所说，他是个皇家大傻帽。”

 

 

 

亚瑟在餐桌旁坐下，盯着桌上的牛奶。

梅林把杯子往他面前推了推，示意他喝掉：“你再瞪它也不会消失。”

亚瑟改为抬头瞪他：“Mer-lin-，我不喜欢喝牛奶。”

“这是为了帮助你长高。”梅林答得极其顺口，他看了看对方柔软的金毛，忍不住揉了揉。他突然改了主意，伸手将牛奶杯拿走。“不过，就这样好像也挺好的。”

“梅——林——！”亚瑟凶巴巴地吼他。当然，这个凶巴巴只是他自己以为的，他现在的声音奶声奶气的，听上去实在没有什么威慑力。

手腕被小小的手握住了，亚瑟从梅林手里把牛奶杯抢回来，皱着眉头一饮而尽。

梅林替他擦了擦唇角沾上的牛奶渍，满意地回收空掉的杯子。

 

 

 

梅林发现，亚瑟很崇拜大法师梅林，他认为梅林法师是智慧与勇气的化身。

梅林一下就能辨别出亚瑟口中的梅林是哪个梅林，因为他在谈到梅林法师的时候，总是会努力把字咬得字正腔圆；而在说他的名字时，就会刻意带上拖长的古怪腔调。

梅林想，他大概暂时不会告诉亚瑟他就是那个梅林了——反正说出来亚瑟也不会信。再说了，听亚瑟把梅林形容成心目中的英雄实在是令人心情愉悦，不是吗？

“Mer-lin-，你到底有没有在听我说话？”亚瑟不满道，“我可是在给你讲梅林法师的传奇经历！”

“我在听！”梅林乖乖坐正，摆出一副认真神情。

再附加一个原因——梅林发誓，这是最不重要的一个原因——他喜欢听亚瑟这么叫他。

Mer-lin-

 

 

 

亚瑟生了病，梅林在床边守着他，唯恐这小孩梦里不安分踢被子，再次着凉导致病情加重。

小家伙的脸烧得通红，睡得也不安稳，梅林握住他的手，小声念了道治愈魔咒。

亚瑟的睫毛颤了颤，安安稳稳地睡着了，还打起了小呼噜。

大概是被这种安详的气氛所感染，梅林也趴在他床边睡了过去。

梅林做了噩梦，他梦到亚瑟中剑倒地，梦到亚瑟跟他说“你骗了我”，梦到亚瑟在他怀中死去……

“亚瑟！”梅林大叫着醒过来，看到床上的小家伙正盯着他，眼神清清亮亮，完全不像刚醒的样子，不知道已经注视了他多久了。

亚瑟的眼珠转了转，他似乎明白了什么：“你很崇拜那个亚瑟王对不对？正如我崇拜梅林法师一样。”

梅林缓过神来，点点头。

“我可以喜欢梅林法师少一点……”亚瑟抿了抿唇，转过脸面向另外一边，“我是说，你也没有那么差劲。”

梅林笑了笑，俯下身吻了他的额头：“那我也喜欢你多一点。”

 

 

 

亚瑟发现这个梅林就是那个梅林的时候，小骑士已经长成了大骑士。那一天他差点砸了屋里所有的东西，梅林不由得庆幸自己的闪避能力还没退化。

“你不能这样对你的偶像。”梅林一边低头躲开砸过来的酒杯，一边说。

“是吗？我不能吗？”亚瑟夸张地用贱兮兮的语气重复他的话，“哦，你是我的偶像梅林，不是我的仆人梅林，我不能这么对你。对不起，我不该拿东西砸你；对不起，我不该对你发脾气；对不起，我不该欺负你；非常抱歉你要遭受这些……”

“当我没说。”梅林败下阵来。

亚瑟歪头冲他笑了笑。

“你是我的偶像梅林，也是我的仆人梅林。”他每说一句话，就朝梅林靠近一步。

“更重要的是……”一步，又一步。

亚瑟说：

“你是我的梅林。”


End file.
